Find the skeleton transformer in the Shadowspire Necromancers' Guild. Destroy it and return to Oskar Tyre
Either this quest, or the quest to Bring the Nightshade Brazier to Sandro, is required to advance in the game. It is not possible to complete both quests. Oskar Tyre, the leader of the Temple of the Sun, does not feel he can spare any resources to join the Alliance your party is trying to form because they are busy fighting the Necromancers' Guild. However, he informs you that if the Hero of Jadame were to destroy the skeleton transformer, which creates skeletons for the Necromancers' Guild army, the "war would turn in their favor," and he could then join the Alliance. Oskar Tyre asks you to destroy the skeleton transformer as a condition of their joining the Alliance. Walkthrough Dyson Leland, who must be in the party when the skeleton transformer is destroyed, can be found in the Necromancers' Guild in the opposite tower from Sandro. He can be added to the party any time after receiving the quest to Form an Alliance. Assuming Dyson Leland is already in your party, the following directions are given as if you are just entering the Necromancers' Guild: Go straight ahead up the stairs to the first landing. There is a closed and locked door straight ahead of you. Dyson Leland is able to open it, so let him, and go down the corridor behind it until you come to another door at the end of the hall, to the right. Open this door. You will see an elevator - get on, and then press the button to go down to the lower level. Do not let Dyson Leland die (or remain unconscious for quest), even after he opens the door or Oskar Tyre will not recognize that the quest has been fulfilled. It is okay to revive him while still in the guild if he dies - just don't let him stay dead when you exit. When you try to get off the elevator, you will be stopped by some guards who will tell you the hall behind them is off limits. You will have to kill them (or sneak past invisibly) to continue. At this point, everyone in the Necromancers' Guild will become an enemy. Go on around the corridor until you come to another closed door (there will be Necromancer types along the way). This door will open into the control room for the skeleton transformer, which is in a large cavern-like room just beyond it. (It will just look like a big empty room in the game; you won't see the transformer itself in the game graphics). The control room (and large transformer room) are also all full of Necromancer and Skeleton warrior types. Inside the control room, you will see some levers, two buttons, and a door beam. First, move the levers until they are all up (they will only move in the correct order), then touch the button next to the beam; this closes the door to the corridor. When the door is closed, touch the beam and it will slide into place, locking the door. All you have to do then is walk into the big cavern-like transformer room. As soon as you cross the threshold, you will get a CGI of the skeleton transformer being destroyed (the first time you actually get to see what it looks like). Once you are out of the Necromancers' Guild, return to Oskar Tyre at the Temple of the Sun in Murmurwoods to claim your reward and have the temple join the Alliance. Dyson Leland must be with you when you go. Category:Might and Magic VIII main quests